


The Daughter He Barely Knew

by DragonLover43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover43/pseuds/DragonLover43
Summary: Everyone knows Sirius Black: Harry Potter's godfather, notorious for "betraying" the Potters, escaping Azkaban, and stalking Hogwarts in a maddened search for Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. What if he had had a family before he fell through the veil? What if he never knew about his child's gender before he was hauled away to prison?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (This has quite a bit of swearing in it. If you're not comfortable with swearing, I've got another story coming called "The Patrol" that is about Rose and the other Potter/Weasley/Granger kids having to save the day. There's also a bit of gore in some chapters. Warnings above each.)

Sirius Black sat with his pregnant wife, Adrianna, leaning on her for support. He'd recently returned from Godric's Hollow and been informed by Hagrid that Lily and James, parents of his young, green-eyed godson, had been murdered. A swirling mass of emotion tangled themselves up, polar opposites of each other.

"Hunt Wormtail down...Make him PAY for what he's done," said one voice, fiery, furious, and fuming. He called that one Primal.

"No. Let the Ministry handle it," said another voice; Logic, he guessed.. "They'll do what's best, surely. They won't let this injustice reign."

"Bugger the Ministry! That bastard killed James and Lily!" shrieked the angry voice. Sirius had to admit, hunting down Pettigrew seemed more and more appealing. "The Ministry doesn't know that Pettigrew's an Animagus. Only three people knew that, and now that number is down to two: you and Lupin. Lupin probably won't get involved, or he hasn't been informed of James' passing yet...Of his murder." Primal's voice had begun to snarl, sounding more animalistic, much like Lupin when he changed during the full moon. Or when he himself changed into the black dog. 

He sat up, using a sleeve to clear his face of tears and snot. He stood up and without turning said, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't worry, I'll bring my wand for protection."

"Well, alright, but don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want to lose you, Sirius," Adrianna said. She rubbed her swollen belly. "Neither of us do."

He couldn't help but smile a little. He bent down as he turned toward her. He rubbed her belly and gave her a kiss. "I promise you, I won't do anything otherworldly stupid, okay?" he said. "I'll be home soon."

"You'd better not be going after You-Know-Who, or Pettigrew, Sirius," she warned.

He chuckled. "The Ministry doesn't know he's an Animagus. The only ones who do are Lupin and I now," he reminded her. She caressed his cheek, sweeping a thumb over it as her hand cupped his jaw. His heart turned over. Maybe he shouldn't leave. He could stay here, just let the Ministry investigate, like she'd said.

"No! We are going out there! And we're gonna hunt that son of a bitch down and make him suffer for every waking moment of the rest of his miserable life for what he did!" Primal raged.  
"But-!" Logic piped up. A wave of Primal shot it down, hot and aggressive. He tightened his grip on his want and set out.


	2. Chapter 1 - Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter Pettigrew betrays the Potters, Sirius chases him down and well...

Adrianna stood in the courtroom, dumbfounded. She could understand why the Ministry would think Sirius had betrayed James and Lily; he'd been their Secret Keeper since You-Know-Who targeted them. But the thought that he would actually be arrested was absurd to her.

His eyes found her and widened. She looked down. _Oh right_ , she thought. She looked up and rubbed her stomach and quickly made the cradling signal, showing that their child was alright. He blinked.

"Sirius Black," said the Minister of Magic. She'd met him once, but didn't know his name. "You betrayed the Potters and murdered Peter Pettigrew and twenty innocent bystanders. Do you have anything to say for yourself before your sentence is read?"

"Sentence? I thought I was going to be given a trial," he said, confusion and fear on his face and in his voice.

"Hm. Well, Pettigrew, before his death, proclaimed that it was you who betrayed the Potters and you are also their Secret Keeper-"

"I applied to have that changed. James and Lily-"

"No such application was received. As punishment for these crimes we sentence you to life in Azkaban." There was a murmur of ascent.

Adrianna's stomach lurched. This couldn't possibly be happening. No way.

"What?! No! I did nothing wrong! I would never betray James or Lily!" Sirius yelled. His cries were drowned out as the crowd grew restless. They lost sight of each other in the thrashing mob.

Pettigrew's family confronted Adrianna outside the court.

"You should be ashamed to call yourself that man's wife," his mother snarled.

"He did nothing wrong," she tried to say.

"Did nothing wrong? Pah! He bloody well did do something wrong! He went to You-Know-Who and ratted his friends out, then killed Peter," choked his sister.

"What? No, Sirius would never-"

"Stop trying to defend him. It doesn't become you. You'll find someone better than him." The look they all gave her made her shrink in on herself.

"He did nothing wrong," she repeated in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. They turned and walked off. She made her way out and to St. Mungo's where her and Sirius' daughter, Agatha Paige Black, lay in an incubator to help her developing body continue to flourish. She leaned over the little bundle. "Your daddy didn't do anything wrong," she whispered to her little smush-faced bundle of joy. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrianna raised a trembling hand and knocked on the door at number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley, her long-time friend, opened it and immediately flushed.

"Adrie, you can't be here right now. Vernon is in a towering fury," she said. Enraged shouting could be heard. 

"You know I wouldn't ask more of you, Petunia," Adrianna said. "But would you and Vernon mind looking after my daughter Agatha for a while? Just until she comes of age, and then she'll be alright on her own." The young mother looked down at her five-year-old daughter, who looked up in concern and confusion.

Petunia pinched her lips tightly together then disappeared. Vernon took her place after a few moments of sudden quiet. 

"What do you want?" he demanded, pumpkin-like face just slightly purple.

"I just need you to look after Agatha for a while," she said, not backing down from him. "Please, Vernon, I-" She looked down at Agatha and beckoned him closer. "I don't have much time left and she has no other relatives. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think of an alternative."

Vernon grumbled, kicked at the ground, then grabbed the little trunk beside the young girl. "She'd better not give any trouble or she's out. You know the kind of trouble I'm talking about. We don't need anything out of the ordinary in this perfectly normal house."

"She won't cause any trouble," she said. She knelt down and looked her little girl in the eyes. "You be good, okay?"

"Okay, Momma," she said. Her cute little face was interrupted somewhat by her father's nose. "When will you be back from your trip?"

"I, uh." She took a deep breath. "I'll be gone a long time okay? You just keep your gift to yourself, okay?"

"Okay," she said, nodding. She hugged her mother. "Love you, Momma."

She hugged her daughter back, almost painfully tight. "I love you too, sweetie."

"Too tight!" whined Agatha. 

"Sorry," her mother said, not releasing any pressure. "You be good, now, you hear? They'll be writing to me and letting me know if you've been bad." She held her daughter at arm's length. "If you're bad they'll send you to their cellar and not let you out."

Fear etched itself on the young girl's face. "Kay," she whispered. The last she saw of her mother was the door closing on the rapidly darkening street. Just before the door shut, a faint glow brightened the door frame just slightly.


	3. Chapter 2 - Summer Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she's 13 months younger than Harry, so he's already gone to Hogwarts. This story is about Sirius' kiddo. Oh, and for future reference: I tried as hard as I could to make this British-American friendly, so I'm still going to call the stretch of cement beside a street/road sidewalk, and a place for refuse a trash/garbage can.

Agatha, or Paige as she preferred, was quite excited as she skipped happily towards Privet Drive. She'd spent the day helping out a friend, Todd, at the junkyard he ran. He'd even treated her to a lolly and a frozen treat she planned on sneaking to Harry.

He'd even given her five pounds for her days work. She stopped at the corner and put on her best, I'm-so-tired-and-had-no-fun-today face she could before slumping her shoulders and dragging her feet as she turned onto Privet Drive. She slogged up to number 4 and knocked. When Petunia answered she put the five pounds into the outstretched hand and kicked off her shoes before dragging herself upstairs to the room she shared with Harry. There was a curtain dividing their beds, making it look more like a hospital room except the owl cage occupied by a large, beautiful snowy owl. 

"Hello, Hedwig," she said tiredly, petting the nearest wing through the cage. The owl opened her eyes and swiveled her head, facing her sleep disruption. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey," he said, looking quite forlorn as he looked out the newly caged window. She gave him a half-smile as she closed the door. He and Hedwig both looked at her as she pulled out the plastic wrapped frozen treat Todd had given her.

"For you," she said handing it to him. Hedwig rustled her feathers loudly, masking the noise.

"Thanks," he said as he accepted it. He unwrapped it as quietly as he could before licking it appreciatively. "Todd work you hard today?"

"Yup," she said with a heavy sigh, sitting on her bed beside him. "Any plans on how you're gonna get out of this prison?"

He snickered. "None yet," he said between licks. 

"If you do manage to get out, can you see if they'd accept someone more than willing to learn?"

"Er... I don't think it can be learned. I'm pretty sure you have to be born with it." Harry's tone suddenly was awkward, just as the air between them was. "But Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at my school, said that he wouldn't be surprised if you had certain gifts or talents like me."

"So there's still hope for me?" Her face rose to follow a hummingbird.

"There's hope for everyone, I think," he said nudging her playfully.

She blinked. Did the hummingbird just nod? Her eyebrows furrowed and she squinted. 

"What? What's up?"

"Are-Did that hummingbird just nod? Or am I just crazy?" she said.

"Hm..." Harry wrapped up the treat and set it on the windowsill as he opened the window a bit more. He held out the melting treat and the tiny creature lapped some of the sweet liquid before zipping off. "Well with the introduction of-" He cast a quick glance to their bedroom door and dropping his voice to a whisper to say "magic" before resuming his usual speaking level. "I'd say anything's really possible. In fact, not much would surprise me anymore."


	4. Chapter 3 - To The...Burrow?

That night, Harry took the bed by the window, though usually she slept there so she could be close to the moonlight. It was when she felt closest to her mother, who she still missed terribly, though was beginning to suspect the "business trip" was more permanent than she dared admit. A stifled yelp woke her late at night. She sat up and looked over, groggily.

"What's up?" she murmured. Harry pulled the curtain back and she scrambled backwards off the bed. There were three people sitting in a car that she could not for the life of her explain...until she got to her feet and went over to the window, looking out and at the ground about ten feet below. Her jaw dropped.

"Hiya, Harry!" greeted the smallest boy, a friend, she hoped. "Who's this?"

"This is Agatha Paige, who we all call Paige," Harry said. "Now what are you three doing here?"

"Nice to meet you, Paige," they all said quietly. Addressing Harry they said, "We're here to rescue you and bring you back to the Burrow."

"Th-the what?" Paige asked, completely confused.

"Our home," said one of the older boys. "Now wrap this around the bars-"

"-and stand clear!" hissed the other boy, twins, she realized.

"Alright, but if this wakes the Dursley's we're dead! All of us. Also, might want to kill the lights. I think Mrs. Figg might see them and look," she said.

"Good idea," said one twin. He flicked a switch and the lights went dead. "Where's your stuff, Harry?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs. But the bedroom door's locked too. They only unlock it so she can go work in the junkyard owned by a Muggle named Todd Skinks," Harry replied. 

"Right, Fred, you jump into the backseat and get ready to jump." With a nod, the twin not driving hopped over the front seat and landed in a crouched position, ready to spring. 

"Get back you two!" The warning came a moment before the engine revved and the vehicle lurched forward, ripping the bars off with a couple sharp jerks.

Fred cleared the distance and slipped in the window easily. He produced something that took a second to realize was a hairpin. Paige raised an eyebrow quizzically, baffled. Then he began working on the door while Harry started passing stuff out through the window.

"Hey, that's _my_ book. What are you thinking, Harry?" she griped pulling the book back from him. Its cover was worn in several places and covered in a brown canvas. It had obviously been rebound and had been sitting comfortably in the top drawer of their shared night stand. He took the bottom drawer.

Harry grabbed a fistful of canvas and pulled. With the sound of ripping fabric, which caused her fear for the Dursley's awakening to overpower her outrage that he'd just destroyed something of hers. When no other noise other than the idling of the car was heard she turned and glared at him. Her face fell slack with shock. 

" _Encyclopedia of Mythical and Magical Forces and Entities_ ," Harry read. "Where did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me. She said that I wasn't to show it to anyone because it was a powerful book full of secrets that must be kept. I didn't-I swear I didn't know it was a book on magic," she gasped. At a sharp intake of breath, she covered her mouth. She looked with a frightened expression at the book, then at Harry, then towards Dudley's bedroom. 

"What? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. 

"Dudley saw me reading it one time. He and I thought it was a fantasy book," she whispered just over the idling car.

"Then you're coming with us," Fred said coming back through the door with a grunt. He had Harry's trunk over one shoulder and a broom with odd metal pieces sticking out the side.

Paige looked at him, both excited and suspicious. "Really?"

"You can explain to our Mum and Dad where you got it and what you know about it," George said from the front seat.

"Alright. What will I need to bring?"

"Just the clothes on your back should do, and anything you can grab quickly," said the youngest red-headed boy. "My name's Ron, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you," she said. Turning to Harry she clutched the book to her chest and nodded at Hedwig who had awoken in the chaos and was now staring wide-eyed at them all, her head on a swivel.

Harry went over to her cage and picked it up, preparing to hand her out to Ron when she hooted loudly in alarm as she was thrown against the metal bars.

Vernon Dursley was awake in a shot. He pounded up the stairs, roaring at the top of his lungs about "that ruddy owl!"

Harry and Paige exchanged glances. "Run," they said in unison. She vaulted the beds, throwing the curtain at the doorway. Vernon had to fight through the fabric before spotting them getting in the car, Harry having helped her in first.

"PETUNIA!" he bellowed, sounding like a goat in distress, she found. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! BOTH OF THEM!"

Harry managed to shake off his uncle's massive, meaty hand and she and Ron both grabbed him under the arms and pulled him into the vehicle. There was precious little room as it was, and with her it felt overcrowded. 

"Here, climb over the seat and sit up front with us," George said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," both twins chorused. 

With a bit of difficulty, she managed to clamber over the seat and landed between them, thankful she had taken to sleeping in pajamas, not a night gown.


End file.
